


Watching from afar

by Sunsetdaydreams



Series: Ficlet Instruments challenge [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Instruments, Funeral, Gatecrashing your own funeral, Sad Simon Lewis, Vampires, Week 16, lying to loved ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/Sunsetdaydreams
Summary: Simon wants to be there for his mom while she buries him.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Ficlet Instruments challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488413
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	Watching from afar

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> It's not every day that you gatecrash your own funeral, but it is today.

‘Simon!’ Becky hissed into the mouth of the darkened grove of trees that overlooked the cemetery. Even he could admit his hiding place wasn’t exactly well thought out. Or hidden. ‘What are you doing here?’

Simon shrugged helplessly. ‘I. I don’t know. I just… I just couldn’t not come!’

What if mom sees you?’ Becky hissed, but this time she looked panicked instead of angry. ‘This is your funeral Simon!’

‘I know! I know! I won’t let her see me, I promise but…’ He sighed again and looked longingly over to where the huge mound of freshly dug earth sat. That would be where his casket would soon be placed just below a headstone that held his name, his date of birth, a wrong date of death, his actual date of death was quite a lot earlier that what his tombstone stated, and his favourite Bruce Wayne quote. ‘I couldn’t stay away.’

‘Simon. I’m sorry but you know you can’t be here.’ Becky pleaded.

‘I know. I know.’ Simon was still staring out at where he would soon be buried. He watched the lone figure stood there, staring at the burial stone that held his name, her shoulders shaking. He could hear her quiet sobs and knew she was crying for him. But it was better this way. His mom would be better, was doing better, thinking he was dead. ‘You’re taking care of her?’

‘You know I am.’ Becky told him softly. She sighed then pulled him into a hug. ‘If there was any other way, Simon.’

‘I know, I know..’ He said sadly, burying his face into her neck and inhaling her scent deeply. His sister, his family. At least she knew the truth. And she was handling it better than even he could have imagined. Actually, she was handling it just as well as he had handled it himself, which was awesomely.

But his mom… he had known she would struggle with the truth, that he was a vampire, but he had never, ever imagined that she would have tried to kill him. That she would have reacted the way she had, that she would think him a monster, and despise him. He was still her son. Still the same boy she had raised, just with an extra few fangs and an affinity for drinking blood. 

Becky pulled back from him. ‘Seriously Simon. People will start arriving soon. You can’t be seen at your own funeral.’

Simon nodded but made no attempt to move.

Becky sighed.

‘Simon. Come on. We should go.’ Simon looked up at Izzy’s soft voice. He felt the tears that he’d been keeping at bay spring into his eye.

‘How did you know?’

‘Becky called me.’

Simon nodded. His sister was awesome. ‘Thanks for coming.’

Izzy inclined her head. ‘I found a spot we can watch from where we won’t be seen.’

Simon beamed at her through his tear filled gaze. ‘Best girlfriend ever.’ He frowned. ‘Wait, Becky has your phone number?’

  
  
  
  



End file.
